Counterbalance the Knife
by SSJ-Alhazred
Summary: EverymanHYBRID. Evan teaches Alex a little self-defense.


This is a not-for-profit work based on EverymanHYBRID, which is owned by, I presume, the cast. If anyone wants to own Slendy, they're more than welcome to him.

* * *

"No, no, see, that's bullshit. Here, switch."

Letting his arm drop from where it clings to Evan from around his back, Alex hands him back his knife and turns around. Evan, for his part, doesn't manhandle him, but he doesn't reach an arm all the way around, either, just enough to get his left hand on the right side of Alex's face so he can tug it. "You wanna' get the neck all stretched out if you can, but you don't really need to, what's important is you hold 'em in place. And the whole 'ear-to-ear' thing is the bullshit part. That's just in the movies, it won't actually bleed a whole lot. If you're slitting someone's throat," he flips the knife over so its pointing away from Alex, poking the side of his neck with the butt of it, "You _stab_ from the side as hard as you can, then rip it out towards the front."

He makes this motion as well and lets go; when Alex turns, he's idly rubbing at his neck like he can feel something. "Should I ask how you know that?"

"I'm a ninja," Evan shrugs, arms halfway up, smiling, ignoring the memories of dreams he doesn't want to think about as they start popping into his mind. "I know everything!"

Awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets, Alex says, "How about if someone comes at me with one?"

"You mean if you _can't_ run?" Evan says. He pulls the knife's sheath off his belt and shoves the blade in, handing it back to Alex and pantomiming how he wants Alex to come at him. "Down like you're going for the kill, or swinging a beer bottle in a bar fight, or, like, a napkin holder."

Poised with the sheathed knife over his head in a reverse grip, Alex pauses. There may be a hint of awe in his voice. "A...a napkin holder?"

"Well...never know," Evan answers. When Alex comes at him, he raises one arm at an angle. Alex's arm hits it and slides down, the knife unable to reach his face. Grabbing the arm near the top, Evan yanks, nearly pulling Alex all the way over just to demonstrate how much of a leverage advantage he has. "You can do all sorts of things now," he raises a foot, almost too close, "Kick 'em in the nuts, elbow to the ribs, punch to the face...actually, you should do combinations. Don't try to get away until they're on the ground."

Alex, unfortunately, looks disappointed. It's like he's learning his brother's sad panda look. "Yeah, but I'm not big enough to do stuff like this."

Shaking his head, Evan says, "Doesn't matter, this is all about leverage. Gimmie. And remember, arm up, forty-five degree angle, mine slides down, grab and yank."

Evan takes the knife, but he doesn't come down from overhead, he just grabs Alex by the shirt and yanks him close, ramming the blade to the hilt in Alex's stomach. He locks eyes with Jeff's brother, savoring the little squeaky noises he's making and how exquisitely _young_ he looks as his face slowly goes from shock to pain. He could jizz in his pants at the way Alex's mouth hangs open just _slightly. _He twists the knife to get more of that and finally rips it out, hoping for some guts along with it...

"Evan?"

Blinking a few times, Evan feels his weight is off, glances around to see Alex holding tightly on his arm and holding him there just like he'd said. The knife is still in his hand, still sheathed like it should be.

"Sorry," Evan half-chokes. "A-D-D moment...don't forget to actually take me out of commission."

Alex is a little awkward with what amounts to role-play so his fake punch to Evan's face is extremely sheepish, but, Evan figures, it gets the job done.

"Anything else you can teach me?"

"Yeah," Evan considers it, "Yeah, we'll do more stuff tomorrow." He glances at his knife again, "I'll teach you some empty-handed stuff."

"Cool," Alex perks up, even rolling on the balls of his feet. "I'm gonna go get some water."

Nodding, Evan watches him leave before he sits down. Placing the knife on the floor in front of him, he rubs at his eyes. He can see it again, all the blood, Alex's guts coming out, the look on his face...

"You're such a bitch, Evan," he hears, "Such a little bitch..."


End file.
